A Merry Christmas
by DeadlyDarkAngel
Summary: a oneshot for Alice and Shun. Alice present is delayed from Shun. So what did he give her? R&R


Merry Christmas! Bakugan Battle Brawlers Christmas Special! Dedicated to my two 'sisters' FlowersOverBoys and SnowRoseAngel! This is for you two.

_"Thinking"_

**~POV or a New Place~**

* * *

><p><strong>~Alices POV Outside About 3 Blocks From Marucho's Home~<strong>

I was walking through the snow. Trying to get to Marucho's as fast as possible. I had just finished wrapping everones presents and was heading out to give the presents to them. Dan I got him a pyrus laserman, with its own special card. Runo I got her a new necklace with a locket, that had a picture of Tigrerra inside. Marucho's was simple, I got him a new flashdrive and hardrive system. Julie got make-up and pink dresses. Billy I got him a seasons worth of anime shows. Shun's present, however, was very hard. I wanted it to be great since I was in love with him. But while looking in the my attic I found my fathers treasures that he gave me in his will. I had opened it to find a japanesse sword, called a katana. Usually used by ninjas. My thoughts went to Shun in seconds. I also found a picture of the night sky and forest and decided to give it to him.

Within a few more minutes I finally reached Marucho's home. I rang the door bell and was almost immediately greeted by took my jacket and hanged it up for me. I looked around the house in awe as I saw all the christmas decorations. The staircases were light up with green, red, and yellow lightbulbs. Light were also hanging from the ceiling, dangling down like snowflakes. The christmas tree in Marucho's home was huge with ornaments and tinsle decorating it from the top to the bottom. In all it was beautiful. Kato told me where everyone was and I walked over to the living room, or one of them.

I opened the door and found a not so surprising sight. As usual Dan and Runo were fighting, by the look of it I'd say that he said something he shouldn't have. Poor Marucho was trying to stop them. Julie was cuddled against Billy, watching Christmas movies. Shun was watching the fight between the two oblivious love birds. He had the expressions of boredom, amusement, and annoyed. I felt bad for him, wonfering slightly how long their fighting had been for. He turned his head toward me and gave me a small smile.

"Runo! Dan! Could you please stop fighting?" I asked them politely. Everyone looked at me and smiled, before giving me a group hug.

"Sure Alice! After he apologizes." Runo said to me, while glaring at Dan.

"I'm sorry I said mistletoe was stupid, Runo." Dan said sighing. Runo hugged him as a gesture that he was forgiven. I shook my head of course they would fight over something so trivial. I smiled at their love for each other though. Billy and Julie went back to their Christmad movies. Marucho sighed in relief as well as Shun. Both noys helped me put my presents beneath the smaller tree in the living room. I smiled at them. I noticed that Dan and Runo had joined Julie and Billy with the movies. Marucho went over and sat down with him. I followed himand sat on the only free couch in the room, to my surprise Shun sat beside me.

I turned to him and asked him a simple question. "So they both were fighting about whether or not mistletoe was stupid?"

Shun grinned at me and nodded his head. "A very stupid topic to fight about. Considering it is tradition." He said voicing his thoughts out loud. I was a little amazed his voice wasn't cold or secluded. It was affectionate, caring, and warm. I blushed and turned away.

"I agree" I said to him before paying to attention to the movie along with Shun.

When the movie finished we ate dinner, deciding that the sooner we ate, the sooner we could have fun. After that was done we started to open our presents for one another. I watched everyone open their presents from me one by one. Runo was so happy and thanked me about a million times. Julie tackled me in another bear hug, while Billy followed in suite. Dan said thank you and gace her a one armed hug. Marucho thanked her and hugged her as best he could, but looked like he was hugging her legs. Shun opened his present last and was amazed along with everyone else.

"Where did you find a katana? Besides they are very expensive. How did you buy this?" Shun asked finally out of his shocked and bewildered state. The others were shocked by his present, but nodded in agreement.

"I didn't buy it Shun." I told him. He looked at me questioningly, which made me smile. "I found it in my attic, it was my fathers and I want you to have it. You remind me of him and the other part of your present was my moms. I think they would have liked you to have."

"Alice" He started but I cut him off.

"Shun I will not take it back and that is final. Gifts are meant to be given away and not given back." I told him sternly. He sighed and nodded, giving in. "Don't worry about it Shun, they would have wanted me to give it to you. I don't know how to use it, so what use of it is it to me?"

"I'll keep it then. Thank you." He said giving me a kiss on the cheek. I blushed and looked away, then I noticed everyone was smiling at them. I shook my head and said that we should continue. In the end I got a green dress from Julie. Billy got me a green and black hat. Dan got me and everyone bakugan. Runo's was simple a case of books and perfume. Marucho bought me a phone. Thus, leading me into arguing about me actually keeping it. I ended giving in and gave him a sisterly hug. Shun never gave me a present, all he said is that he would when he felt like it. I didn't mind though as long as he accepted my gifts.

"Guys lets have a snowball fight!" Dan exclaimed breaking me out of my thoughts. Everyone except for me and Shun agreed. "Come on Alice, Shun please!" He begged.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to be frozen or get wet today." I told him sincerely. He shrugged and turned to Shun hopefully. Shun just shook his head and then walked away. I smiled at his attitude, same as always.

"Fine, we'll see you two later." Marucho said as he left with the others. I nodded and went to find Shun. When I found him he was on the windows bench. I walked ovver and sat beside him. From here we could see the others playing. So we sat and watched quietly. Not speaking a word. Surprisingly Shun broke the silence between us.

"Would you like to know what your present is?" He asked me quietly. I faced him and nodded. He smiled at me and took something colorfully wrapped out of his pocket. He put it in my hands and said to open it, and so I did. After I discarded the wrapping paper I saw a box. I found a necklace shaped like an angel. I noticed that the angels face was holding a dove. The dove, however, was a diamond just shaped as a dove. I smiled at it, then thought of the price.

"Shun please tell me you didn't spend much money on me." I said looking at him. This time instead of smiling at me, he smirked.

"Not a dime. It was my mothers, I quote though 'She would have wanted you to have it,' so I won't take it back." He explained. I smiled and gave in knowing I wouldn't win this fight. I place the angel in his hands, and turned my back to him. Moving my hair out of the way, silently asking him to put it on me. He did, and I got a better look at it. When I turned to face him, his face was dangerously close to mine. I saw his eyes fo from my eyes, to my lips, to something above us. I looked up to see mistletoe. I blushed and pecked him on the lips, to follow tradition. Shun grabbed me and kept me in place though. So we were sitting there kissing for what felt like forever.

When we pulled apart. He hugged me and said one thing to me. "Be mine, my beautiful angel?" He was looking me in the eyes. I smiled at him and pecked him again. Pulled away and said "I'm not an angel, but I'll be yours."

"You are to me." He said before kissing me again.

What a perfect Christmas.

* * *

><p>There's my Christmas Special! Review! Hope my two sisters enjoyed<p>

DeadlyDarkAngel


End file.
